ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Little Things
Overview Ben 10 is rebooted in an all new series Ben 10: Little Things. The series takes place during the ages 10 - 13, then 15 - 17 of Ben's mythos. This show visits what could have happened a few little things changed in Ben's very beginning to effect him later on. The series focuses more on the relationship aspects while also adding dozens of new fully designed aliens. Notable Changes (Spoilers.) Age 10 Ben: (Season 1.) * Starts off with 11 aliens, (now including Psyfire.) * Max has more moments alone. * Ten parts instead of the normal 13 or so. * Most original stories remain in continuity however are not part of the series due to time constraints. * Ghostfreak is much more violent. * Lucky Girl is split into two parts. * The Omnitrix can access new sets of aliens by chips. * Keeps Omniverse names for Ben- aliens right off the bat. * Aliens unlocked at age 10: The Original 10, Psyfire, Blitzwolfer, Gax, Wildvine, Shock Rock, Cannonbolt, Spitter, Buzzshock, Ditto and Upchuck.) * Kai and Wes join the battle against Vilgax Age 11/12 Ben: (Season 2 Episode 1.) * Kevin seriously injures and temporarily paralyzes Gwen causing him to regret his choices. * Ben and Gwen bond extremely closely. * Gwen's mother becomes suspicious of their activities and tires to ban them. * Ben spends the summer training every single alien alone. Age 13 Ben: (Season 2.) * Gwen duels Hex, winning with Ben's help. * Ben meets his Fifteen year old self, after blanking out his gains the Omni Enhanced forms, losing Shock Rock. * Forever Knights capture the Tennysons, cloning the Omnitrix, and revealing Gwen's Anodite form, Max explains the truth. * Max explains to the kids about Verdona. * The Forever Knights use the Omnitrix with all forms unlocked to reak havoc, Zs'skayr breaks free and uses the cloned device to become complete. (including a new alien, Nightbolt.) * Vilgax, severly devolved after the last encounter with Ben escapes with Six Six's family to enact revenge. * The Rust bucket is destroyed. * Two Plumbers join the Tennysons to fight off Vilgax. * Vilgax meets Zs'Skayr for the cloned Omnitrix's version of Gax to rejuvenate himself. * Frankenstrike, Snare-Oh, and Eye Guy are gained by Ben from samples released into the Universe by Zs'Skayr. * Vilgax is killed. * Ben unlocks all his OS aliens except Way Big, he also unlocks Night Bolt. * Zs'Skayr is killed. * Hex arrives and is sent to the Null Void after Kevin protects Gwen and Ben. * Gwen and Ben visit Azmuth, Myaxx, and Albedo on Galvan, Vilgax's brother Bortix is attacking the world. * Ben gets stuck as Gax and uses Vilgax's power to destroy his empire and kill his brother. * Azmuth entrusts Ben, giving him Way Big to destroy the invading forces. * The Omnitrix blows out after this and falls of Ben's arm, Ben refuses to put it back on opting for a normal life. A'ge 15 Ben:' To Be Added Age 16 Ben: To Be Added Characters Main Protagonists: * Benjamin "Kirby" Tennyson * Gwendolyn "Katherine" Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Kevin "Ethan" Leven (Occasionally.) Major Allies: * Professor Paradox * Azmuth * Myaxx * Verdona (Occasionally.) * Tetrax Shard * Albedo (Occasionally.) Major Antagonists: * Doctor Animo * Bortix * Vilgax * Sublimo * Circus Freak Trio * Zs'Skayr * Kevin "Ethan" Leven (Occasionally.) * Darkstar * Zombozo * Charmcaster * Hex * Albedo * Eon * The Forever Knights (Organization.) * Forever Knight (Person) * Aggregor Category:Series Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Debut Series Category:Reboots Category:Ben 10: Little Things